In today's communications environment, it is quite common for a user to subscribe to services (including signaling services) offered by different communications carrier networks, such as a Local Exchange Carrier (LEG) network, a Cellular Communications Carrier network and a Community Antenna Television (CATV) distribution network better known as a "cable television network". While some of these networks are sometimes connected at the physical level, no comprehensive logical mechanism currently exists to allow a subscriber of a specific one of these networks to benefit from features and signaling services offered by another one of these networks for calls routed through that specific network. For example, prior an communications systems do not allow signaling services that may be offered by a CATV network to be available to a LEG subscriber for calls routed exclusively over the facilities of that LEC network.